Straw Hat Influence
by Sanfina
Summary: Ever wonder how certain One Piece characters would react in different worlds? A collection of oneshots, featuring either one or more Straw Hat in other anime, books, television shows, movies, etc. Chapter One: The Hunger Games.


Hey guys. This is an idea I've had for awhile. A collection of One Piece characters in other worlds, like animes, books, television shows, movies, etc.; pretty much cross-over one shots. They will mainly focus on Straw Hat members, and lengths and ratings will vary, depending on the cross over.

Sadly, updates will be random because I don't have the discipline and organization to keep a reliable schedule.

WARNING: OOCness because I'm not the incredible Oda-sensei.

Enjoy!

-OoO-

The Hunger Games

(_Included One Piece Characters_: _Usopp_, _Kaya, Ninjin, Tamanegi, Piiman_)

It was the day of the reaping.

That was Usopp's first immedate thought as he woke up, and he shivered involuntarily. He looked to his left, as he did every morning, and saw his mother's tiny frame on the mattress lying beside his. He studied her, not moving an inch until he made out the frail rise and fall of her failing chest. He let out a slow breath, gushing relief hitting him. She survived the night. Every day it seemed to take longer for him to catch her raspy breathing, but one more day is a victory in his book. It's a day he'll never get back and another he'll have with her.

It was, after all, only a matter of time.

He slid out of bed and tied on his hunting boots. He pulled on a shirt and trousers, grabbing his forage bag and googles. Before he left, he stopped in front of the table, considerate. There was only a small chunk of goat cheese and a scrap of grain-bread left. He tore off a bite of cheese and popped it into his mouth. "Thanks for the food," he murmured to himself. It was a meak breakfast, but if his mother awoke and had the energy to eat, he wanted to make sure she had something.

He closed the door quietly behind him and sighed, scratching his coarse hair tiredly. Usually around this time the coal miners would be heading out to the mines, their feet dragging and shoulders sagging with defeat. The reaping didn't begin until two, though, so the Seam streets were empty. He wasn't sure if he liked the difference, because either way grief decorated the grey houses and dust was heavy in the air.

_Okay_, he thought as he strolled past a few streets to the Meadow, _time to feed Mom and Kaya_. He waited a heartbeat, as Katniss had taught him, and listened in case the high chain-link fence was humming alive from electricity, but it was dead silent, so he crawled under the two foot gap. As soon as he got back to his feet and the forest covered him, he went to a hollow log. He grasped his bow and arrows, noticing that Katniss's was missing. _She beat me again_.

Usopp shrugged loosely to no one, but knew where she would be. Gale would probably be there, too, and he jogged to a certain rock that overlooked the entire valley.

"What did it cost you?" He heard Katniss's surprised but pleased voice as he got closer. Another moment and his mouth drooled: he could smell the fresh bakery bread, and his stomach growled it's hunger.

He had a feeling Gale was about to answer, but he interrupted impatiently by crashing through. "You got _real _bread?" he squawked, wiping at his salivating mouth. He had no doubt he looked like a maniac.

Katniss and Gale looked momentarily surprised, before both cracked a smile. "Here, Usopp," Katniss greeted, holding out a broken piece.

A much cooler version of Usopp would've calmly accepted the offering, but he literally lept on her, almost biting her fingers off. "It's so good," he moaned. It was only a few bites, yet it was the most delicious thing he had eaten in weeks.

She shook her hand, double checking that she still had all ten fingers. "So?" she turned her attention back to Gale. "What did it cost?"

"Just a squirrel," he responded casually. "Think the old man was feeling sentimental this morning. Even wished me luck."

"_Oh_," Usopp sung, "just a squirrel, eh?" He tweaked his long nose at his friend, causing it to bounce, and winked. Everyone in District Twelve knew about his feelings for Katniss except for Katniss herself, who was normally sharp, but surprisingly dumb when it came to this sort of thing.

He sent the long-nose a glare. Usopp was a coward, although he pretended his best to not be, and normally would've shrunk under that glare, however he was enjoying that slice of bread too much to pay any real attention. "Yes, _just _a squirrel," Gale repeated stronger.

"Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" Katniss said sarcastically. "Prim left us a cheese," she added, pulling out a hunk of goat cheese.

She was about to rip it into three, as always, but Usopp stopped her. "I already had some this morning," Usopp told them, his stomach howling its disagreement. He punched himself. "I still haven't paid you back for the cheese you've already given me, anyway." He wheezed to her. He could see she was about to argue, but he insisted, "Really. That bread was enough for me."

There was disbelief in her eyes. She ripped it in half, though, and passed it to Gale. As if he could sense the tense mood, Gale lifted the cheese into the air. "Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." He continued a second later, his accent thickening into Effie Trinket's, the Capitol woman who read the names at the reaping every year, "I almost forgot! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds-" he reached over and plucked several blackberries from the bushes around them, tossing one to both of them in the air.

They caught them in their mouths, laughing together, "-be _ever _in your favor!" The tartness of the berries seemed stronger because of the bread, but Usopp didn't complain.

They all sat in in silence for several long minutes. Katniss and Usopp watched Gale prepare a couple sandwiches for himself and Katniss. He spread the goat cheese and placed a basil leaf on each, while Katniss striped the bushes of their blackberries. She gave Usopp a handful, and they settled back in a nook in the rocks.

"We could do it, you know," Gale spoke suddenly.

"What?" Katniss and Usopp asked at the same time.

"Leave the district." Usopp almost choked on a berry. "Run off. Live in the woods. Us three, we could make it."

Katniss stayed quiet, but Usopp practically exploded. "Y-y-you can't b-be serious!" he stuttered. "W-what if the C-C-Capitol comes a-after us? W-we'll die!"

Gale glanced at the long-nose with amusement. "You're such a coward, Usopp," he mocked.

"I-I am not!" Usopp jumped to his feet.

"Then why are your legs shaking?"

He looked down, indeed noticing the trembling, but ignored it. "T-they're not shaking! They're just restless!" he retorted with as much pride as he could, spreading his feet wide and planting his hands on his hips.

Gale rolled his eyes, but let it go as his face sobered. "Well, we could," he went on with a huff. "If we didn't have so many kids."

They weren't really their kids. Gale had two little brothers and a sister, and Katniss had Prim. Usopp was an only child, but he wouldn't leave without his mother or Kaya, who were both too weak to survive in the forest.

Katniss hadn't said anything up to that point, but then she swore, "I never want to have kids." Usopp could hear the firmness in her voice.

"I might," Gale sighed. "If I didn't live here." Gale and Usopp were nearly polar opposites. He was brave and proud and strong. Usopp was only Usopp. The single similarity that brought them together as friends was that they were both dreamers, and dreamt big.

"But you do," she snapped. Katniss was a realist, and never could understand their random discussions about hopeful futures or "what-ifs".

He growled back, "Forget it."

There was an awkward pause before Katniss questioned, as if their little argument never happened, "What do you guys want to do?" There were only three choices: hunt, fish, or gather.

Usopp don't mind whatever they chose, so he waited for Gale to reply, "Let's fish at the lake. We can leave our poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight."

"Yosh!" Usopp pointed down towards the shining lake, as if he was the one who decided. "Let's fish! We can leave our poles and-oi! What was that for, Gale?" he complained. Gale had pushed the long-nose aside, Katniss following, as they made their way down to the lake. "O-oi! Don't leave me behind!" And Usopp chased after them, nearly tripping.

-OoO-

By late morning, they were able to catch over a dozen fish - "Thank the Great Usopp's gifted fishing skills!" - and collect a bag of greens and two gallons of strawberries.

"I'll see you guys at the square," Usopp saluted his friends. After such a large find usually all three of them would go and trade together at the Hob, District Twelve's version of a black market, but since it was reaping day, Usopp had to meet up with Kaya before going home to change into semi-presentable clothing. And see if his mother was alive...awake. See if she was awake.

"Here, Usopp."

Usopp paused as Gale handed him a small bag. "What's this?"

"Some strawberries. For Kaya," he explained with a smile. "We do know how much she loves them. We'll also get together after the reaping and give you what's left of your share."

Usopp grinned. "Thanks!" Katniss and Gale were his best friends, yeah, but Kaya was different. He cherished her more than anything, himself included. He waved at them as he ventured off to the slighty-nicer part of the district. He knocked his knuckles against the mayor's neighbor's house door once before entering. "Yo, Kaya!"

There was a rustling sound and then Kaya appeared, her face flushed. "Usopp!" she beamed. "How are you?" she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his chest.

He hugged her back. "I'm doing great, of course!" His mother lying sick in her bed, dying, flashed through his eyes, but he shook it off. He couldn't appear weak in front of Kaya. "You look beautiful," he added, holding her back to look at her again.

She was out of her usual grubby clothes - not that she didn't look pretty in those, too - and wearing a simple pale-blue dress that made her hazel eyes sparkle. Her golden-blonde hair was brushed and a ribbon tied loosely through. She smelled, like always, of sunshine and cinnamon. His two favorite things. She blushed at his compliment, before noticing his attire. "U-Usopp! You're not ready yet."

"I'm on my way home now," he said with a smile. He flicked his eyes, frowning when he realized what was missing. "Hey, where's your pin?" Every day she donned the same pin: a beautifully crafted bird of gold, stuck near the collar of any shirt. Even if it didn't match with the dress, Kaya would've worn it.

"Ah. I sold it."

"Y...y-you what?" Usopp screeched. "B-but that was your mother's!"

Kaya smiled sadly. "I know. But the boys were hungry and Madge seemed interested in it. S-so I sold it to her," her voice became small. She was trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal, he knew, and his heart squeezed. Even though she lived in the better part of the district, Kaya was struggling daily, as the majorty of District Twelve was. She had been rich when her parents mysteriously disappeared several years ago, and could've lived an easy life for the rest of her days, but she was too kind, too caring. She gave away all of her riches and only kept the necessities, excluding that pin. She had told him the story, of how her mother would sing for her, and how that pin had reminded Kaya of her mother.

But now it was gone. Traded away, in order to help others. He could see it hurt her, losing the last belonging of her mother's, yet Usopp knew she didn't regret it.

He pulled her back in his arms, firmer. "I know," he murmured into her hair, "how hard it must've been to do that. You did good," he told her gently. She had been frozen, stunned, before melting into the embrace. She began sniffling, clutching his shirt between shuddering fingers.

They stayed like that for awhile, before Kaya leaned away and wiped at her eyes. "Thanks, Usopp," she gave him a watery smile.

He rubbed his head, embarrassed. "D-don't mention it."

"You better get going. It's almost one."

"W-what?" he yelped. Oh, shoot! It _was _nearly one. He still had to return home, change, make sure his mother has some food in her system, and rush back to the square, all before two. "I'll see you at the square!" he called as he ran home.

As he sprinted away, he could barely hear the bells of Kaya's laughter. He then remembered about the strawberries she would've loved, and decided, as if he had a choice, to present them to her after the reaping.

-OoO-

"Ladies first!"

Kaya squirmed. During the reaping, this was the worst part. The pink-haired woman slowly sauntering to the glass ball filled with victims' (Kaya refused to call them tributes) names and plucking one with such delicate precision, as if Effie Trinket thought nothing of sending two young people to death. She crossed back to the podium and smoothed the slip of paper. Her mouth was opening and Kaya was praying, hoping, pleading that it wasn't her. Her hands were shaking with fear and her mouth was dry.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

For a cruel moment, painful relief squashed her.

And then she realized: she knew who that was. Everyone knew who that was.

She was the lovable little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who sold goat milk and cheese. She was the girl who would visit her on dreary days while both her older sister and Usopp were away hunting, bringing secret pieces of cheese and small cups of milk for them to share. She was the girl who could make her smile almost as easily as Usopp.

She was the little sister of Usopp's best friend.

Her heart was in her throat as she turned to see the little blue-eyed girl stumble her way to the stage, her face bloodless and hands curled into tight fists. Kaya's own eyes pricked with tears. _No, no, no. Not Prim_.

"Prim!" A voice cried out. "Prim!" The crowd spread for the voice's owner, the little girl's sister. Katniss's grey eyes were wide with disbelief and fear. She rushed to Prim's side, pushing her behind her.

Kaya knew exactly what the older girl was going to do, and Kaya couldn't, wouldn't, let it happen. Prim, with a heart of gold, would break from her sister's sacrifice. Kaya's body was trembling with the effort to stand, however she forced herself to take a strong step forward. Katniss's mouth opened again, but Kaya beat her, screaming out as loud as she could, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Everything was strangely peaceful for a few moments. She not only saw the shock, she felt it as the entire district spun to her. The cameras trained on her as she swallowed, trying her best not to cower. She couldn't look at the Everdeen sisters as she marched up the podium stairs and stood besides a ruffled Effie.

"While this is a lovely surprise," Effie mumbled unsuredly, "I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um..." she trailed off.

The mayor flung a pained look at Kaya, before asking, "What does it matter? She volunteered and is already here."

"Well," Effie abruptly beamed, her outrageous hair flopping, "bravo! That's the spirit of the Games! What's your name?"

Kaya doesn't want to give her name, but as she stared out into the silent crowd, she stuttered, "Kaya Gecko."

"Didn't want Miss Everdeen to steal all the glory, did we?" Effie spewed. "Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" A slow, mechanical applause happened for a full count of two seconds before it stopped. Kaya found it hard to breathe. She began to look through the crowd, trying to find any friendly faces.

She could see Katniss and Prim in the back, a blonde woman holding onto the little girl. Undeniably their mother. Prim's face was buried into her mother's comforting shoulder, Katniss combing her sister's hair with her own fingers as Katniss herself was facing the stage, towards Kaya. She made out the faintest of nods, no doubt a thanks, and the pressure in Kaya's chest lessened ever slightly.

She continued searching, until she stopped at a boy with a long-nose and fuzzy hair.

Usopp was looking at her in such a way that made it feel as if she was being stabbed. His eyes were impossibly large and his mouth puckered with shock and despair. _Sorry_, she thought to him. _I'm sorry I'm leaving you_. They had been friends since they were children, but it wasn't until recently that their feelings have progressed into something more. A dagger cut into her heart and twisted.

Her next thought was of the boys. Of Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piiman. She hoped Usopp would look after them for her, now that she was going to die.

There was no way she was going to survive the Games, after all.

-OoO-

"Prim!" Katniss's generally calm voice was strangled and hoarse. His best friend looked wild and desperate as she reached her sister. "Prim!"

Usopp had never felt more useless. The Capitol needed two tributes from each district every year, and this year Prim was called. He wanted to yell and chase after Katniss, and defend little Prim, but fear shackled his feet. Everyone knew the punishment for disobeying and causing havoc during the repeaing. He could only watch as Katniss frantically pushed Prim behind her. _She is going to volunteer_, he thought sadly, _to save her sister_. A surge of anger flared through him. How dare the Capitol do this? Tear apart twenty-four families every year for sick pleasure. _Those bastards_.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

No. No, no, no. Not her. Anyone but her. Please.

The crowd parted to reveal a beautiful, elegant girl with blonde hair and brown-hazel eyes. Her eyes widened with panic for a brief second before fading as she trekked to the stadium to stand beside Effie Trinket.

Kaya. Kaya. _Kaya_.

The world melted. Usopp's heart thumped achingly against his chest . His throat closed. His gut gnarled. The need to run to her, run away with her, to just run, was almost physically painful. She was looking around before finally settling her gaze on Usopp. She blinked at him with regret and sadness and more. He should've smiled at her, comforted her in some way, but he only stared back.

If only he could do something. If only he could volunteer for her, if only he had taken Gale on that dream about living in the forest and had grabbed Kaya and his mother right then and there. If only, if only, if only.

He was powerless. Weak. He was nothing. Kaya was going to die a death nationalized on television, for thousands to watch and judge, and he couldn't do anything. He wanted to vomit.

"Are they any volunteers for Peeta Mellark?"

That jolted him from his thoughts. What? What? They already called the boy tribute?

Indeed, there was now an ashy-blonde haired boy on the podium. Usopp vaguely remembered him from school, but that wasn't important. Peeta Mellark didn't look at all special or strong. Medium-build and baby blue eyes. He probably wouldn't even care about Kaya, look after her in the Games.

He wouldn't - couldn't - protect her, like Usopp could do.

And then it hit Usopp. Protect.

If Usopp volunteered and defended Kaya during the Games, he could make sure she would live. He would sacrifice himself for her.

He gritted his teeth. He had to do this. He couldn't let Kaya die. Wouldn't let her.

"I-I-I," he stammered, "I v-volunteer!"

He had squeaked it, but all the boys around him heard and shuffled away from him, as if he was diseased.

"Hmm?" Effie Trinket's voice was slick. "What's happening?"

He coughed, mustering all the courage he wished he really had. "I-I said I v-volunteer!" he repeated louder, putting on a fake facade and trying to appear strong and confident. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Kaya's face was white as he strolled as casually as he could up the stairs. He didn't even look at Peeta Mellark, but he guessed the boy was grateful. Hell, Usopp would be, too.

"My, my, my! Two volunteers in one year! This is going to be quite exciting," Effie gushed in the mic. "Tell everyone your name, darling."

"Usopp King," he replied robotically. He recalled countless times of Gale's teasing about how his last name was so heroic and Usopp himself wasn't, yet it didn't bring the usual grin of remembrance it did. He wanted to vanish.

But he held himself higher. This was all for Kaya. The girl that meant more to him than all the forests and rivers and animals combined. He would do anything for her, die for her included. He loved her.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Effie spouted. "Let us all give one last round of applause to our final tribute from District Twelve!" She started clapping, and the district was about to follow her, when a girl stepped a little forward, away from the crowd.

Katniss Everdeen stared at Usopp, her expression unreadable. He knew she would visit him before he left, so he was surprised at her appearance. For a couple seconds, they only look at each other, before Katniss kissed the three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and lifted it into the air.

Usopp could feel his mask crumbling, the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, as he watched his home mimic her, kissing their fingers and holding it out to him. A rarely used and ancient gesture, but one anyone in their district would easily recognize. Thanks, it meant, and goodbye. It meant that you were loved and would be missed.

Effie didn't know how to react, but the mayor immediately stood and began to read the Treaty of Treason, ignoring the plain sight of rebellion. By not clapping, by remaining silent and instead openly mourning the unfairity of these sacrifices, it was an obvious defiance. A shard of pride sparkled in Usopp's chest.

Every year Usopp tuned out the Treaty, and this year wasn't any different, when the older man suddenly made eye contact with him. There was a faint glimmer in his eyes before it disappeared and the mayor looked away. _Maybe he recognizes me_, Usopp wondered scantly. _It has been five years since he gave me that stupid medal. Does he remember_?

Katniss and him had grown up together, their fathers being old friends. They were taught how to hunt together, share together, and survive together. Usopp's father told the best stories and Katniss's could sing free, wonderful songs. The two men had both died in the terrible mining accident several years ago, and he had stood alone, his mother too ill, as the mayor himself presented him a medal of valor. As if a piece of bronze could make up for the loss of his father.

The mayor had finally finished the reading. He gestured for Usopp and Kaya to shake hands. Kaya was crying, her cheeks streaked with tears, as she turned to do so. Usopp wanted to bawl, too, but he had to be strong for Kaya. Her hands were soft and innocent, and the desire to defend her strengthened to a burning need. He wouldn't let her die.

The anthem of Panem played throughout the square as Usopp vowed that no matter what, he would make sure Kaya lived.

-OoO-

He only got two visitors, but they are all he wanted anyway. Excluding his mother, of course. He wished desperately for his mother, but she was too sick to leave her bed, much less see her son off to his death.

"Listen," Gale said immediately. Katniss was silent by his side, her presence itself a comfort. "Getting a knife should be pretty easy, but you've got to get your hands on a bow. That's your best chance."

Usopp, while a coward and a liar, knew he could rely on his shooting. Katniss's and his own father had taught them since they were both children about bows and arrows, and hunting. They competed against each other all the time, and so far, it looked like they were at the same level in skills. "They don't always have bows," Usopp replied negatively.

"Then make one." Katniss gazed at him in that challenging way that drove him and Gale crazy.

Gale agreed. "Even a weak bow is better than no bow at all."

"I know it's difficult," Katniss continued, "but try."

"There probably won't even be any wood," Usopp muttered.

His male friend snorted. "There's almost always some wood. Since that year half of them died of cold." Usopp winced. "Not much entertainment in that." There was a minute of stillness as Usopp battled himself not to whine or burst into tears. "Usopp, it's just hunting."

Usopp gaped. "I-it's not j-_just _hunting!"

"You're a great hunter, Usopp," Gale ignored the outburst.

"I hunt _animals_," Usopp pointed out, "not people."

Katniss touched his shoulder, gently. "How different can it be, really?"

"IT'S VERY DIFFERENT!" Usopp slammed his head into the couch they were resting on. His mother flashed through his eyes, and he lifted his head back up. "Please," his voice was shaky, "w-watch over my m-mother? Make sure she d-doesn't st-starve?" His two friends, his only friends, nodded seriously. "A-and Kaya. She...s-she will be lost without the Great Usopp to look a-after her, y'know? T-take care of her f-for me?" He wasn't strong, he knew, but somehow he would keep her alive.

"I swear to you," Katniss told him. She undeniably felt she owed Kaya and for a heartbeat, a pinch of anxiety left Usopp's body. Katniss was loyal to those she trusted and Usopp had complete faith in her keeping her word. She fished around her pocket for something and held out her hand.

"What's this?"

She dropped it into his outstretched palm. "A mockingjay pin. Someone gave it to me for the strawberries instead of coins, saying I could trade it at the Hob for decent. You can have it." she shrugged. "I was told it's a protective charm of some sort."

It was Kaya's pin. Usopp knew that right away as he studied it's flashing, golden wings. He closed his fingers around it tightly. "Thank you," he mumbled. Katniss talking about strawberries reminded him of the ones he left back in his house. Hopefully his mother would eat them all before they spoiled. Kaya would want her pin back. He attached it to his collar so he wouldn't lose it, and looked at his friends, noticing the time. "I guess...this is goodbye."

Gale scowled and Katniss frowned, but as if they sensed it, the door opened and Peacekeepers ushered them out. The last thing he saw from his friends was Katniss glancing back, her grey eyes swirling with fury and grief.

Usopp sighed once, trying to calm his shaking hands. He was so scared. So terrified. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want Kaya dying even more. He found his hand touching the mockingjay pin, rubbing its smooth, almost-reassuring surface, and promised out loud, "Kaya. I will protect you."

-OoO-

If anyone could tell, it follows the book pretty well (in my opinion). This is how most of the shots will be; I'm only inserting that Straw Hat(s) into whatever anime, book, television show, movie, etc., not creating a whole separate story (some I may do differently, but the majority will follow).

So? Tell me how you like it! Reviews are absolutely amazing:D. Ideas are welcomed, of course.

Thanks!

-Sanfina

Upcoming: Divergent.


End file.
